


I've got you

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Pre - Agents of SHIELD, Robbie still works as a mechanic, Rose is Phil's daughter, has just dropped out of school, hurt/barely any comfort, they are both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: How Rose managed to get to the mechanics shop was beyond her, the last memory she had of the night was the fiery crash and screaming





	I've got you

Rain seeped into Rose’s clothes. Her skin pale under the cold wet sky. If she could, she would have smiled at the sky mourning with her if her heart wasn’t broken. How she managed to get to the mechanics shop was beyond her, the last memory she had of the night was the fiery crash and screaming.

She looked up at the sound of a cough, her eyes still on her hands covered in blood, _in Eo’s blood, _she needed to get it off. Get rid of it. She needed to be clean but maybe she doesn’t’ deserve it. Why should she. She should have checked the car. Should have made Robbie commit to the race rather than bail last minute rather than Eo. But then she would be mourning him.

“Rosie?”

She looked up, catching her image in the reflection of the window. Frightened and scared. Like a child lost in a park. Not know which way to turn or go. Lost and scared and confused.

“"Rose.”

She sniffed, Robbie pulled her close but she stopped him. The blood from her hands dry, unable to soak into anything else. He still noticed her hands.

“What happened? Where is Eo?”

She cried and shook. The storm above them raged on louder, as though connected to her pain.

“He, the race, the car, it, there was so much blood, why-.”

Robbie pulled her into a hug, her tears staining his shirt where her hands had just been. Neither of them saying anything else. Both standing and mourning. The storm speaking of their anger as the rain spoke of the pain.

“It’s okay,” he pulled back, leading her to the small bathroom, “I’ve got you.”


End file.
